A Cancer Research Center has been established within the Department of Radiation Therapy, Harvard Medical School. This Cancer Research Center supports a variety of independent investigators involved in the study of bone marrow stem cell kinetics, tumor immunology, cellular radiation biology, molecular biology, radiation physics, radiation biochemistry, radiation genetics, and clinical research. Provision is made for sufficient fiscal flexibility to insure efficient expansion into research and clinical activities as these become appropriate. The Center is organized in a way to provide continued review and evaluation of all Center activities. Since its initiation, the research activities of this Center have expanded within the guidelines provided by a Scientific Review Committee. A number of postdoctoral fellows, medical students, and radiation therapy residents have participated in research activities of the Center and have obtained important research experience relative to the management of human neoplastic disease.